1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to ski boots having a molded shell base surrounding the foot and an upper surrounding the lower portion of the leg. The upper comprises one or several portions of which at least one is journalled on the shell base.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
One common type of ski boot comprises a molded shell base and an upper. The shell base surrounds the foot and the upper surrounds the lower portion of the leg. The upper comprises one or several portions. At least one of these portions is journalled to the shell base.
This type of boot is relatively rigid and undeformable. Some manufacturers add an internal retention means for retaining the foot in the boot which do not require the deformation of the inner walls of the shell base.
Typical examples of these types of boots have already been described in various patents where the internal maintenance of the foot in the boot is accomplished, for example, by a support plate mounted inside the shell base. These types of support plates include adjustment means (e.g., screw-nut) which are accessible from the outside. In contrast, in products sold on the market by applicant, the maintenance of the foot in the boot is accomplished by a distribution plate adapted to cover the top of the foot and to press thereagainst under the effect of a traction cable. The plate and cable hold the foot in the boot by blocking the movement of the heel in the boot.
These means for maintaining the foot in the boot, however, have a number of disadvantages. In the first example discussed above, the tightening of the foot in the boot is localized on the uppermost bone of the top of the foot causing discomfort to the wearer. This discomfort is aggravated by the two vertical control screws whose ends are furnished with spheres which create, during adjustment, pinpoint pressure points on the foot.
In the second example discussed above, the internal tightening system comprising the distribution plate is not completely satisfying to the skier because the anatomical form of said distribution plate is not necessarily adapted to the innumerable types of morphology of the feet of different skiers. For example, in certain people in which the curve of the flexion zone of the foot (between the lateral and medial malleolus) is not very pronounced, what is called a "cord" effect by specialists is produced. This "cord" effect is the result of the traction cable leaving an impression on the foot of the skier. In addition, in other people the curve of the flexion zone of the foot is is too pronounced. As a result, the upper and lower edges of said plate are impressed into the skin of the skier. Such shortcomings are detrimental to the comfort of the skier who can not utilize the boot in an optimal manner. Thus, there is a need for a ski boot that does not suffer these disadvantages.